


Alice in Wonderland

by glamorous_gossip



Category: superband - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous_gossip/pseuds/glamorous_gossip
Summary: 首發：2019.08.12愛麗絲夢遊仙境哏，全年齡，Xinbeat未滿，紫雨全員吵鬧，KO溫柔好哥哥。超樂圈大概有100位作者寫過這個哏了吧。
Relationships: Kim Hajin/Yang Jiwan (Superband), 金河鎮/梁智完
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Alice in Wonderland

****

「哥好過份，我看過的！不然我怎麼知道有藥水？」

聲音清亮的男人－－或者該算男孩－－大叫起來，鼓棒往椅子上用力一按，如果不是表情誇張，旁人會以為這是要翻桌了。

「你看過的跟他說的一定不是同一部，是那個吧，安海瑟威演的？」

眼神清亮、雙頰飽滿的男人把玩手上的麥克風，搖搖頭。就算沒有前一個人那樣擠眉弄眼，那雙大眼睛稍微瞪大些，就已經變成誇張表情了。

「對啊，不然還有別的？」第一個人也瞪大眼睛，這次是真的訝異。

「其實他可能看小說知道的啊，我就是。」懶洋洋靠牆坐沒坐相、氣質介於男人與男孩之間的這位，眼睛下頭掛著濃濃的黑眼圈，手指在鍵盤上跳著無聲的舞。

「不可能，這小孩真的沒這麼有文藝氣息。」拿著麥克風那位搖搖頭。

「哥這樣說太過分了吧……！」鼓座後面這位已經站起來了。

「你說的那部，是什麼時候的電影？」貝斯擱在腿上這位有著漂亮的五官，波瀾不驚地看著房間另一頭靠著音箱擺放的紅色吉他，不怎麼大聲地問。

「1951年。」透過音箱傳出另一個同樣波瀾不驚的嗓音，柔軟平靜。

「什麼啊也太久！！！哥你幾歲啊到底！！！」

「什麼東西1951年？」

清亮的吐嘈跟突如其來充滿男性魅力的低音重合在一起，房裡的人全部朝門口望去，來人低頭擺手表示「打擾了」，順手關上練團室的門。

鍵盤後面那位坐直了身體，主唱跟貝斯手同時看向紅色吉他、然後對看了一眼，鼓手卻直直朝來人發話了：

「Kevin哥你說說看，電影《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》裡面，愛麗絲喝掉的藥水是什麼顏色？」

「呃，嗯，um，我不太記得了，等等……」以「Kevin Oh」這名字行走江湖的帥氣男人垂下眼瞼，食指抵著嘴唇陷入思考，然後吐出一個問句：「你說的是哪個版本的電影？」

「……你們都什麼年代的人啊，不是哥哥們而是爺爺們嗎？哎唷，好痛，甫勳哥怎麼打人！」

鼓手鄭光現誇張地抓著自己的頭髮搖晃，一旁的主唱蔡甫勳起身走向Kevin Oh，經過光現時在他頭上巴了一下，

看得出來力道很輕，但鄭光現還是委屈巴巴地嘟嘴。蔡甫勳拋下一句「誰叫你沒大沒小」，回頭有禮貌地招呼起來客。

「Kevin哥怎麼來我們這裡？有什麼事情嗎？」

「啊，我剛在休息室忘記東西所以回去了一趟，然後發現這個，想說送來給你們。」Kevin Oh翻找自己的包包，拿出一小團用塑膠袋包起來的東西。

「嗯？什麼東西？」也走到兩人旁邊的鍵盤手想接過來，Kevin Oh眼神掃視室內一圈，東西拿在手裡遲遲不放開，鍵盤手歪著頭表示疑惑。

「Uh，就是，那個，抱歉啊羅宇，智完不在嗎？」

「啊……智完哥出去一下，我們幫他收著等下轉交吧。」鍵盤手李羅宇頓了一下，抓抓頭，又伸手想接過對方手上的東西，Kevin Oh還是不放手。

「那個，我想還是請河鎮轉交好了。」

「我？」已經放下貝斯的金河鎮在大家疑惑的注視中走過來，「這什麼？」

Kevin Oh猶豫良久，終於放開手中的塑膠袋，用魅惑的男低音小聲說：

「智完的內褲。」

然後就聽到吉他旁邊的音箱傳來一陣令人不安的噪音，接著除了Kevin Oh之外的人全往那個方向衝過去。

xxxx

他覺得自己算是個有想像力的人。

1993年出生卻魂牽夢縈1969年的演唱會，十幾年來一直嘗試讓腦中的音樂成為現實，而且還是個靈媒（？），他從來不會被現實禁錮了對音樂的想像、對未來的想像。

但現在，他的想像力有點……卡住。

別說未來，他連下一秒會發生什麼事情都沒辦法想像。

梁智完看著眼前的新天地，震驚得腦漿凍結了一段時間，可能是幾個小時，可能只有幾秒。等他的腦子恢復運轉，他尋思從房間裡沒有其他人這點看來，

剛剛他大概只是呆住了幾秒，這是好事，但可能隨時有人進來，他不知道這算好事還壞事。好事，他心想。壞事，他又更正。

房門發出聲響。壞事。

有人進來了，好……好事，也可能是壞事，他不知道，此刻他的本能反應是害怕，他把自己藏到桌腳邊，想著只要聽聲音就知道來者是誰，所以他盡量縮進陰影裡頭，連探頭出去都有些膽怯。

「智完？」

「怎麼了？」

「怎麼不在裡面，不是說拿了東西就來？」

出現了一個熟悉的聲音，和另一個熟悉的聲音。是河鎮和羅宇，他們在找他。

「智完？……這怎麼回事？」

「什麼？」

「門關起來，等等，乾脆鎖起來。」

「蛤？」金河鎮的嗓音明顯透出緊張，李羅宇的嗓音表示疑惑，但後面出現的咖咑聲讓智完知道他還是把門鎖起來了。

「到底怎麼了？」

「你看這些，」聲音近了很多，梁智完心想他應該是蹲下來了。「這些都是智完的衣服。」

「蛤……？……真的，襯衫，外套，連褲子都有，眼鏡在這……」伴隨窸窸窣窣翻找的聲音，現在兩個嗓音都透出緊張，「這怎麼回事，他脫衣服丟在這幹嘛？」

「該不會是綁架……？」緊張現在變成了非常緊張，梁智完跟他相處很多年了，很容易知道就算乍聽之下語氣差不多，金河鎮現在已經繃緊了神經。

「綁架還要脫光衣服？」李羅宇表示疑惑，但語氣裡的緊張沒有消除，「難道他換衣服然後去找我們了？可是這些不是智完自己的衣服嗎？」

「……」金河鎮沒有出聲，梁智完從衣服的摩擦聲猜想他在翻找有沒有線索，腳步聲則是李羅宇在根本沒地方藏人的休息室裡頭走動，試圖理出頭緒。

「我打個電話問光現他有沒有過去，說不定智完突然不舒服。」

「不要！！！！！！」

所有聲音倏然而止。

「智完？！」

「智完？你在嗎？這是怎麼回事？」

梁智完發現剛剛是自己想阻止羅宇打電話，於是下意識喊了出來，現在李羅宇沒在打電話了，但他們通通驚惶地開始找自己。

「智完？！你在哪？！」

一向聽起來比實際上更冷靜的金河鎮連嗓音都高了起來，梁智完知道他是真慌；

本來就急性子的李羅宇甚至開始翻根本什麼東西都沒的置物櫃，發出陣陣令人不安的噪音。

此時梁智完判斷自己還是露臉比較好，畢竟來人是他能夠完全信任的對象，而且他確實需要幫助。

「我在這裡。」

從陰影裡探頭的梁智完，看到兩張平時不算表情太豐富的熟悉臉孔，用綜合了「太好了你在這」以及「WTF」的表情看著自己。

xxxx

蔡甫勳第一句聽到的是用德文飆出的感歎句，後來才知道翻譯成英文大約就是「What the fxxk」的意思。

他轉頭，看到出去找梁智完的李羅宇開門進來，後面跟著一起去的金河鎮，後面……後面就沒人了，河鎮順手關上門。

「智完哥咧？怎麼沒跟你們一起？」

已經準備好要練習的鄭光現從鼓座後面投以疑惑的眼神，看到李羅宇一屁股坐下來繼續用德文碎碎念，金河鎮則是把一堆衣服往包包裡塞，又拿出來，又塞進去，兩人舉動都非常詭異，就是沒人回答剛剛的問題。

「那不是智完哥的衣服嗎？要不要掛起來啊，那件襯衫應該很容易皺。」

鄭光現終於忍不住對金河鎮的舉動發出評論，正在重複第三次塞進包包又拿出來的貝斯手停頓一秒，把格子襯衫從包包裡掏出來，左看右看練習室沒有衣架，最後把襯衫披在吉他旁邊的椅子上。

「所以說，智完哥人咧？還沒找到東西？」鄭光現一臉疑惑，「而且這不是哥早上穿來的衣服嗎，難道哥品味忽然變了，不想繼續穿早上穿來的衣服啊？」

「東西找到了。」李羅宇終於停下德文碎唸，用韓文說話。

「那哥人咧？不是說要練一下再回去？」鄭光現看看掛好衣服表情詭異的金河鎮哥哥，再看看雙眼無神盯著河鎮哥哥看的羅宇哥哥，滿頭問號。

「河鎮，」一直默默看著三人應答的蔡甫勳終於開口，「怎麼了？智完呢？出了什麼事？」

「……沒事，」金河鎮港星一般端正的五官寫滿憂愁，「智完在這呢。」

「什麼？」蔡甫勳臉上的擔心的神色越來越濃，「在哪？」

「……」

面有難色的金河鎮伸手去摸外套口袋，小心翼翼掏出一樣東西，幾乎是慢動作放到了李羅宇的鍵盤上。

鄭光現一臉狐疑看著哥哥們奇怪的反應，再順著李羅宇一貫愛睏的眼神看過去，然後「框啷！！！」踢到鼓架，發出驚天動地的鑼鼓聲響。

鄭光現顧不得疼痛，摀著腿一路朝鍵盤走去，本來就很大的眼睛直勾勾看著鍵盤上的東西，嘴巴張開成完美的「O」字形。

電子琴上坐著手掌大小的人形物體，正擺出用雙手摀住耳朵的姿勢。

金河鎮衝過來不停問「沒事嗎？你沒事吧？」；蔡甫勳蹲下來一臉不可置信，伸手想摸又猶豫不決；李羅宇雙眼依舊無神，只冷靜地說了句「在這裡呢」。

小小的人把摀住耳朵的手放下來，搖搖頭，眨眨眼睛看著大家。

原本就不算很高的梁智完現在看起來只有，目測不太準，大概……15公分吧。

xxxx

蔡甫勳覺得自己算處變不驚的個性了，畢竟他有過不少演出、比賽跟上節目的經驗，這些場合都會出各種意料之中或意料之外的情況，跟Super Band許多年齡更小的朋友們不一樣，自己在裡頭算得上老油條，遇事大都很冷靜。

他很冷靜。

冷靜的蔡甫勳看看眼前雙手舉高高、腰間圍著衛生紙的梁智完，再看看手機畫面顯示的教學影片，然後用黑色手帕（蔡甫勳自己的）、別針（鄭光現的）跟綁頭髮的繩子（忘記誰從包包翻出來的），幫身高15公分的梁智完做了個古希臘造型。

他真的，很冷靜。

「其實，這是希臘時代女生的造型。」雙手托腮一路欣賞大哥手藝的李羅宇，給出了最終評論。

「好可愛，智完哥好可愛，這造型跟你的髮型好搭，我可以拍照嗎？」

「不可以，」蔡甫勳拉住已經拿起手機調整拍攝角度的光現，又看到李羅宇也在蠢蠢欲動：「羅宇也不可以。」

“啪喳！”

一大勸阻兩小的同時，那邊的金河鎮已經拍了一張，鄭光現不滿地跳了起來。

「為什麼河鎮哥就可以拍！我也要！」

「不然你傳給我們也可以。」

「拜託你們，現在不是拍照的時候……」

蔡甫勳覺得他快發瘋了。

「金、河、鎮！」

想輕鬆自在地盤腿，卻因為簡易希臘服裝側面根本是開到腰部的高衩，為了不走光，最後只能跪坐用衣服（手帕）蓋住雙腿的梁智完，就說了這麼三個字，金河鎮愣了一秒，微微聳肩，默默把剛才拍的照片給刪了，然後開始瘋狂在手機畫面上東按西按。

「沒有人要解釋一下嗎？」

身為團裡的大哥，冷靜的大哥，蔡甫勳覺得自己有必要整理一下情況，不然鄭光現好奇的眼神都快要在梁智完身上燒出洞了，而停止拍照卻沒有放下手機的金河鎮正在螢幕上點個不停，嘴上念著「不是，不是，沒有，不對……」，感覺有點精神耗弱。

好吧，可能他自己才是精神耗弱的那個，蔡甫勳對上李羅宇的眼神，覺得對方漂亮卻無神的眼睛寫滿同情，因為金河鎮跟李羅宇出去找人，結果帶回來一堆衣服跟一個只有15公分高的梁智完，這情況真的很令人崩潰。

「甫勳哥，」面前端正跪坐的梁智完抬頭看他，「沒事的，河鎮等等就好了，只是在看網頁而已。」

「智完……你還好嗎？」

真正要慌的應該是這位啊，蔡甫勳有點心疼、有點好奇地伸出食指，梁智完用整隻手跟他的食指high five，那畫面老實說真的很萌，後面鄭光現跟李羅宇開始「不公平！」二重唱，蔡甫勳回頭試圖惡狠狠瞪他們，但效果非常有限。

「智完現在的耳膜大概只有一片指甲那麼大，我們這樣鬧會弄到他耳聾的。」

「……！」

擁有絕對音感的鋼琴家下意識閉上嘴，還用雙手緊緊摀住鼓手的嘴。蔡甫勳搖搖頭，看看一旁金河鎮還沒有冷靜下來的意思，只好自己開口問：「所以，這到底是怎麼一回事？我到現在還覺得是不是整人遊戲，你是智完沒錯吧？」

「我是智完啊，」拘謹地跪坐的15公分小人兒聽起來很無奈，「我aoａｋｏ＃＠）（＊……」

「什麼……？」生怕太大聲真的會震破梁智完的耳膜，可是身高15公分的哥說話實在太小聲了，鄭光現只好摀著嘴輕聲細語，一旁李羅宇也躡手躡腳過來了，三個人圍觀鍵盤上的迷你吉他手。就看到梁智完一臉困擾地左看又看，深呼吸之後開始解釋－－

「我剛剛去梳化間aｉｄ（ｉ（＃adm）（＠ｐａ……」

好吧，大吼大叫對梁智完這個人來說本來就很困難，更不用說他的胸腔現在還沒一個寶特瓶大，講沒兩句音量就變小了，而一臉困擾的小人看起來更萌了，鄭光現和李羅宇滿臉期待等著他繼續說話。

「不行，我能查的都查了，哪裡都找不到線索，我沒辦法了，」

「河鎮。」

「怎麼辦，我又不知道怎麼進暗網……」

「金河鎮？」

「梁智完你要不要聯絡你的的靈媒社群看有沒有什麼線索……」

蹲在電子琴旁邊的兩人、彎腰站在旁邊的一人都聽得清楚梁智完在大叫金河鎮的名字，但是不遠處仍然抱著手機碎碎念的金河鎮沒聽到。

蔡甫勳嘆了口氣，把麥克風輕輕放在15公分的吉他手身邊，梁智完抬頭看蔡甫勳無奈的表情，加上「請用」的手勢，再看看身邊比自己整個人都高的麥克風，歪著頭想了想，走過去一把抱住。

「……金河鎮！！！」

「！？」

熟悉的聲音充滿整個練團室，金河鎮轉頭看到梁智完艱困地抱著麥克風說話，鄭光現在後面用手勢表示「拍照！快拍照啊！」，被蔡甫勳用力巴頭。

「拜託你冷靜點我已經很抓狂了沒有多餘的力氣看你發瘋。」

「……還好嗎？」金河鎮走過來，伸出手。

「……不好。」

梁智完把自己的小手搭在金河鎮的食指上，用盡全力推，卻推也推不動夥伴的一根指頭。

xxxx

一、 我們不討論一下現在的情況真的不行。

二、 沒有麥克風的智完聲音實在太小了。

三、 坐在音箱／鍵盤上面對智完來說實在太危險了。

綜合以上事實，產生了現下的情況：鄭光現在吉他音箱旁邊鋪了一塊毛巾，麥克風放在上面，梁智完坐在上頭透過麥克風跟大家溝通，

其他人都坐在自己的位置上抱著／拿著／摸著樂器，但沒有人演奏，大概只是摸個心安，畢竟他們的一位團員變成了15公分大小，雖然很萌，但非常令人不安。

梁智完的證詞如下：剛剛結束節目錄影，跟團員約好在練團室交換一下想法，忘了東西折回去找，路上遇到同節目的哥哥聊了一下，在梳化間找到自己的東西，拿好準備再回練團室，忽然一陣天旋地轉，就變成這樣了。

團員們聽得目瞪口呆，說話的人一臉無奈。

「哥你仔細想想，真的沒遇到什麼事情嗎？惹到誰，觸犯什麼禁忌，來錄影的途中救了老太太，遇到外星人，被妖精纏上之類的？」鄭光現細數漫畫裡會出現的各種場景。

「中間混了一件好事。」蔡甫勳很認真在聽這些平時只會當成玩笑的推測。

「沒有，這幾天我都跟你們一起練團，錄影也一起，禁忌妖精外星人都沒遇到。」梁智完認真思考之後認真地回答。

「那是吃了什麼奇怪的東西？」

「吃一口點心，然後咻～～～就變小了？」一旁難得毫無睡意的李羅宇，看起來依舊睡眼惺忪。

「哥不對，變小是喝了藥水，吃點心會變大！」鄭光現立刻接上話題。

「你又知道了？」蔡甫勳吐嘈。

「我知道啊，喝了一瓶藥水，然後變小。」

「《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》。」梁智完稍微瞪大了眼睛。

「你看，智完哥也知道，就是喝了一瓶寫著『喝我』的水，然後就變小了嘛。」

「咦？是喝了藍色瓶子的藥水吧？你到底有沒有看過啊？」

於是蔡甫勳跟鄭光現針對「愛麗絲喝下的藥水到底是什麼樣子」展開一場毫無建設性的辯論，金河鎮指出大家看過的《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》可能是不同版本，當一行人又針對電影年代討論的時候，Kevin Oh推門進來了。

房裡的一群人又緊張起來，梁智完立刻把自己藏到音箱後頭，其他四人試圖敷衍Kevin Oh然後請他離開，最後梁智完被突如其來的「內褲」兩個字炸得手足無措，踢到麥克風發出了驚天動地的噪音，也終於想起了重要線索。

「藍色的瓶子……」

「什麼？」趁著後面鄭光現在瞎掰應付Kevin Oh，金河鎮一把把梁智完從地上捧到掌心，想偷偷藏起來。

「這就對了，藍色的瓶子。」梁智完抓住金河鎮的手，讓他靠近自己好說話，「我想起來了，剛剛喝了Kevin哥給我的果汁。別藏了，帶我出去吧。」

「……」金河鎮讓梁智完穩穩坐在左手掌心，右手輕輕圈住他的腰固定，「你確定？」

「反正也沒別的線索了，」梁智完一臉無奈，「直接讓哥看他比較容易相信吧。」

於是金河鎮捧著梁智完，聽著練團室裡頭的對話從四個人慢慢減少，最後當梁智完來到Kevin Oh面前，世界一片寂靜（只有冷氣的聲音）。

「Kevin哥。」懶得再進行一輪「這不是什麼惡作劇／精緻的娃娃嗎」相關的問答，梁智完從河鎮的掌心抬手打招呼。

「…Wha…？！」Kevin Oh的魅惑低音嚇到的時候就不再是低音了，但居然還是很魅惑，同為主唱的蔡甫勳在一旁默默感嘆。

「總之哥先坐下來吧，」蔡甫勳把一臉震驚（但還是英俊至極）的Kevin Oh導引到自己剛剛坐的椅子，「我們需要幫忙。」

「智完說，他變成這樣之前，喝了哥給的果汁。」金河鎮幫忙解釋，默默有一點點抱怨的意思，「哥有什麼線索嗎？」

「我……what？智完？果汁？是剛剛那個嗎？！可是我喝了沒事啊？！」Kevin Oh目不轉睛看著被金河鎮降落在鍵盤上的梁智完，漂亮的眼睛瞪得老大。

「什麼？」鄭光現轉來轉去看著一大一小互瞪的兩人，「難道真的有縮小藥水？」

「那上面可沒寫什麼『Drink Me』……」瞬間理解剛才的愛麗絲夢遊仙境話題出處，Kevin Oh向梁智完伸手，「可以摸看看嗎？」

「貨真價實，天然製造。」梁智完在鍵盤上正座，在哥面前曝光那可就太糗了。Kevin Oh很輕很輕地碰了梁智完的頭髮、臉頰跟肩膀，震驚地看著15公分的小人伸手在自己的手指上拍了拍，整個人都快顫抖了。

「很可愛，我懂，但只能摸不能拍。」鄭光現在一旁瞎起鬨，被蔡甫勳白眼逼退。

「致命的吸引力，我懂。」自由的靈魂李羅宇點頭同意。

「你說喝了我給的果汁就變成這樣？」Kevin Oh目不轉睛看著面前的小臉小手，梁智完點點小小的頭。

「時間順序是這樣沒錯，我也想不到其他線索了。」

「什麼果汁？」金河鎮眼睛死盯著兩人，手上已經拿好手機準備搜尋。

「不知道，」Kevin Oh聽起來非常抱歉，「我朋友從國外帶回來的，說對身體好就給我了。」

「給我們看看好嗎，大家來搜尋一下，也請哥幫忙問一下朋友？」蔡甫勳也掏出自己的手機，旁邊光現豎起大拇指表示「我準備好了」，李羅宇也默默點頭。

「等一下我去拿過來。」Kevin Oh大夢初醒地開門離去。

梁智完百無聊賴在鍵盤上晃啊晃，沒注意後面幾支手機到底有沒有偷偷拍照錄影。

（tbc）


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin Oh用跑百米的速度回到練團室，給大家看他帶來的「果汁」──那是個大約15公分、沒有標籤的藍色玻璃瓶，瓶口綁著的紙條寫著「To Kevin」。

「哇喔，紙條上的字換成『Drink Me』真的就完美了。」鄭光現感嘆，綜合剛才他們聊的兩部電影跟原著小說，縮小藥水就長這個樣子嘛。

「所以哥這是哪來的？」意思意思拍了張紀念照，李羅宇就把手機收起來了，用玻璃瓶的照片去網路搜尋簡直是大海撈針，要是加上「變小」，也只會搜出愛麗絲夢遊仙境相關內容。

「我朋友從國外帶回來的，說對身體好就給我了。」Kevin Oh一字不漏重複了五分鐘前的台詞。

「哥你喝了沒事？」蔡甫勳一臉狐疑。

「沒事，」Kevin Oh在眾人來得及驚呼／阻止之前就轉開瓶蓋喝了一口，「味道有點嗆，但我已經喝了兩天，沒事。」

為了花點時間證明自己喝了不會變小，Kevin Oh開始解釋自己怎麼在走廊上遇到梁智完，看他最近似乎很累，於是給他喝了口據說對身體很好的（不明）果汁；

當Kevin Oh想起自己也忘了東西在梳化間去拿的時候，撿到梁智完的內褲，所以送來休息室，結果就遇到縮小的弟弟，跟他一籌莫展的隊友們。

又聽到「內褲」兩個字，梁智完在鍵盤上一個郎嗆，金河鎮跟鄭光現連忙一左一右搶救。

「謝……謝謝哥。」梁智完窘迫地道謝，說完給了金河鎮一個白眼，金河鎮睜大眼睛，然後聳肩。

一旁鄭光現猜想，這一來一往大概是「你怎麼忘記收我的內褲」以及「我記得收你的衣服已經很厲害了」的意思？大概吧。

「哥你怎麼知道那是智完的內褲啊？」一邊瞌睡眼的李羅宇非常精準地哪壺不開提哪壺。

「我們組隊的時候一起睡過嘛，」Kevin Oh大方回答，「我看他穿過。」

很冷靜的蔡甫勳很不冷靜地噴出一口水，梁智完整個人在鍵盤上縮成一團。

「我們組隊的時候，大家一起在練團室熬夜打地鋪，我看過他露出來的褲頭，之類的意思吧。大概啦。」看不下去的鄭光現出口解釋。

「對對，我也看過羅宇的啊。」母語是英語的Kevin Oh大方接受弟弟的翻譯，沒怎麼注意自己的發言令人遐想連篇。李羅宇拉起上衣，看看自己露出的褲頭，點點頭表示接受。

「已經過了十分鐘，看來哥是真的不會受影響。」金河鎮把話題帶回來，「那怎麼智完會變成這樣？哥你沒給別人喝過吧？」

「沒有，」Kevin Oh一臉愧疚，「我朋友說這很珍貴，叫我要自己喝，我只是想說智完看起來實在太累了……」

「我還滿想看變小的鍾勳哥的說。」鄭光現在一邊鬼話連篇，蔡甫勳雖然知道弟弟只是想緩和氣氛（應該吧），但說話也不能不看場合啊，於是狠狠瞪他。

「現在我知道不行了。」Kevin Oh嘆氣，「要不我打電話問問？那傢伙懂很多雜學，說是在非洲哪裡旅行的時候弄到的。」

「那就麻煩哥了。」

梁智完已經正座不下去了，但希臘女神裝打扮要是盤腿坐，就得露出整截大腿，他看起來有點困擾。看到這種情形，Kevin Oh掏出自己的手帕，攤開來讓梁智完蓋住腰部以下，然後才掏出電話聯絡朋友。

「這真是，男友力破表……」鄭光現看著萬人迷的體貼舉動，眼睛裡閃著星星，又被蔡甫勳白眼。

那邊Kevin Oh跟朋友寒暄了一陣，開始問那果汁怎麼買，是不是所有體質都可以喝，想要給一起奮鬥的弟弟們補身體呢，結果電話那頭傳來的「不行」大聲到其他人都聽見了，互相交換了「果然」的眼神。

「呃，我，嗯……其實是，給一個弟弟喝了一點。」

「他沒事，uh，也不是沒事……」

「……其實你用看的最快……我問他一下喔。」Kevin Oh指指電話問梁智完，「你可以跟我朋友講一下嗎？……視訊通話。」

「……好。」梁智完把自己整個用手帕裹起來，肩膀跟腿一點都不露，Kevin拿著電話蹲下來，確保梁智完可以對著螢幕。

「……你好。」

「……」

螢幕那頭Kevin Oh的朋友沒了聲音，想必是看到梁智完跟後面金河鎮的對比，而且金河鎮還用手圈著梁智完。梁智完看了看自己、看了看金河鎮的手、再看看螢幕，歪頭露出「就是這樣了」的表情。

「Kevin哥讓我喝了一口你給他的果汁，大概就10cc吧我猜，5分鐘之後我就變小了，變得大概……多高？」

「15公分左右。」金河鎮在後面回答，眼神有點生氣。

「我大概知道了……」螢幕另一頭的人翻白眼，「不是說那個只能你自己喝嗎？」

「Hey，你可沒有跟我說『別人喝了會變小』啊bro！」Kevin Oh難得提高了聲音，「現在該怎麼辦？不能讓人家就這樣啊！」

「這位小哥，我需要你的名字還有生辰年月日。」Kevin Oh的朋友說，「不要問，給我就是了。」

「該不會還要頭髮或者指甲吧？」梁智完對著電話報上資料，順口問了一句。

「有當然更好。」朋友對於梁智完上道的回答非常滿意，「我今天晚上趕過去，應該明天白天會到，雖然跟月圓差一天但勉強可以湊合啦。」

「就算滿月還是得用頭髮啊，我都快禿頭了。」梁智完一臉淒苦，「可以少點嗎？」

「有就好，你這麼小想必也沒辦法剪指甲，頭髮給我一點，叫Kevin帶著，我來想辦法。抱歉讓你變成這樣。」

「我就不多問了，感覺問了沒好事。」

「謝啦，真的很抱歉。會解決的，不會有什麼後遺症。應該啦。」

「應該嗎，唉，變不回來我就不能彈吉他了。」

「I’m really sorry man…」

梁智完揮揮手表示他複雜的心情，金河鎮摸摸他的頭，Kevin Oh把電話拿走跟朋友約時間地點以及互相責怪去了，蔡甫勳開始找手邊最小的剪刀跟可以裝頭髮的容器，李羅宇跟鄭光現互看一眼。

「我不是很懂，剛剛那是什麼專業對話嗎？」

「靈媒之間的專業對話吧。」

xxxx

「智完，要不要幫你什麼？」

練習告一段落準備離開，蔡甫勳看著坐膩了地板要求上鍵盤的梁智完，正一臉百無聊賴等待大家收拾。

雖說他表現得甚至比一號表情金河鎮還冷靜，但遇到這種詭異的狀況，心裡應該不會太好受，最年長的蔡甫勳很擔心這個平時不太表現內心想法的弟弟。

「沒事啦，甫勳哥。」馬上聽出哥哥在擔心，迷你梁智完笑了笑，扶著伸過來的大手，「奇奇怪怪的狀況我見過很多啦，畢竟在這圈子混很多年了嘛。」

「對喔，AXIZ時期你們就在很多地方現場演唱了，」蔡甫勳想起他看過的影片，梁智完的臉頰身材都比現在圓潤許多，「那時候還只是高中生年紀吧？」

「光論出道年份的話，我們還比甫勳哥早呢。」無論胖瘦，梁智完笑起來的樣子都一樣，柔軟得令人卸下心防。

「真的，論備份我應該叫你跟河鎮一聲前輩。」怎麼想安慰弟弟卻反而被安慰了呢，最年長的主唱苦笑。

「所以不用太擔心啦哥，船到橋頭自然直。」

「智完哥～」已經收拾好的鄭光現看到兩人相談甚歡，連忙湊過來加入討論，下巴放在椅背上討好地笑著。

「幹嘛？」

「讓我抱一下好不好？」

「不行。」梁智完立刻收起臉上的笑，擺出高傲而嚴肅的表情。

「一下下就好嘛，可以嗎？」但這招對鄭‧紫雨第一頭牌‧營業擔當‧皮孩老么‧光現又有什麼用？他跟這些哥哥朝夕相處，還會不懂梁智完多麼心軟嗎？於是笑得無比燦爛開始撒嬌。

「我會很小心的，好嗎好嗎？好嘛好嘛！」

「不……不可以……」梁智完退了一步，語調開始遲疑。

「哥～～就一下下，哥～～」鄭光現眨巴著大大的狗狗眼，用甜膩的聲音全力進攻。

「後輩」蔡甫勳在一旁托腮，用悲天憫人的眼神看著這景象，心想智完雖然應付過酒吧亂鬥、音樂祭混仗，但……對付死纏爛打的屁孩應該是第一次吧？畢竟高中時代的智完，從外表看起來完全是團寵啊，比起應付弟弟應該更擅長應付哥哥。

「光現，你別太過分，智完不是說不想嗎。」身為大哥，該做的還是要做，蔡甫勳維持托腮的姿勢開口。

「甫勳哥……」

「可是～嗚嗚～一下下就好嘛～智完哥～」

「……就一下子喔。」

「謝謝哥！」

「哇啊？！」

受害者正想投向哥哥的懷抱，結果么弟又一句奶聲撒嬌，心腸本來就軟的梁智完終究還是妥協了，無奈地朝鄭光現伸出雙手。

團裡的老么大喊萬歲，一把圈住縮小的哥哥，高高舉到半空中。其實鄭光現很小心，但身高只有原來十分之一不到的梁智完還是嚇得不輕。

「智完你媽剛剛說……你們在幹嘛？」

「河、河鎮哥。」

「光現跟智完玩飛高高呢。」

出去講電話的金河鎮開門進來，就看到梁智完被鄭光現抓在手裡，李羅宇立刻指著光現告狀，貝斯手英俊的臉蛋一下子殺氣騰騰。

「河鎮，」蔡甫勳上來打圓場，「沒事的。」

「放他下來。」金河鎮把門一關，朝著鄭光現伸出右手。

「對不起……」鄭光現被金河鎮的語氣嚇著了，邊道歉邊交出手中的哥哥。

「河鎮，別生氣，我答應讓他這樣的。」迎上搭檔抿著嘴不說話的俊臉，梁智完用小手拍拍金河鎮的掌心，「我沒事啦。」

「……你明明就很有事。」說完默默把梁智完放進口袋的金河鎮，動作緩慢而溫柔。

蔡甫勳走過來拍拍金河鎮的肩膀，拎起自己的包，示意大家一同離開。

鄭光現連忙跑過去，拎了弦樂器哥哥們的包包，還有兩大把樂器。好不容易清醒過來的李羅宇想到應該幫忙的時候，其他四人已經在走廊另一頭等他了。

xxxx

鄭光現載著哥哥們先到超市買了一堆熟食，然後熟門熟路開到梁智完家，一行人跟一堆行李擠了進去。

到家之後梁智完不得不讓金河鎮帶他去洗手間，強烈覺得自己要快點變回來。就算對象是十幾年的老搭檔，有些底線還是得維持的，但變小之後梁智完覺得他的形象跟自尊都所剩無幾了。

「智完哥，這些可以嗎？」

更不要說鄭光現在客廳攤開一堆娃娃的衣服，李羅宇用雙手拇指跟食指捏著可愛的夏威夷花襯衫，蔡甫勳露出「抱歉我已經阻止過了」的表情。

為了維持自尊啊形象啊這些沒有也不會死、但他還無法拋棄的東西，梁智完知道自己得降低選衣服的標準，於是穿上夥伴們買來的（大概是肯尼娃娃的）衣服，悲傷地發現自己的身高居然只有芭比和肯尼的一半。

鄭光現李跟羅宇兩名主犯開心地看著梁智完穿著肯尼的男友襯衫跟短褲，金河鎮默默拿起自己的手練掛在梁智完腰上，完成了disco時代流行的打扮。

然後他們開始練習。

如此自然，金河鎮捧著梁智完、拎著樂器進了錄音室，其他人跟進去，打開電腦、把電子樂器的音量調到最小，開始討論下一輪比賽要用的歌曲。

娃娃大小的梁智完坐在電腦旁，用麥克風說出自己的意見；金河鎮放出他們可能挑選的歌曲，演奏吉他手現在沒辦法親自彈出的曲調；

李羅宇跟梁智完用古典音樂語言溝通，在鍵盤上敲出和弦；蔡甫勳提出對編曲的意見，一邊輕輕哼唱；鄭光現用鼓棒敲出清晰的節奏。

他們在錄音室擠著睡成了一團。

xxxx

梁智完做了一個夢。

夢到他們想盡辦法，但自己都變不回原來的大小。

他不能彈吉他了。

那也沒關係啊，金河鎮說，我們還是可以做音樂。

「這樣你就是名符其實的『隱藏樂手』了，」那張看了十幾年的漂亮臉蛋對他說，「因故從『Super Band』節目下車，從來不在人前露臉的梁智完，Xinbeat的神秘吉他手。」

「需要的話我就幫你拍照，反正遠近法嘛，不然就修圖啊，對外就說你因為一些原因，不會在人前露面。」金河鎮把他放在手上，用一樣高的視線對他說，「我們還是可以做音樂。」

是啊，我們還是可以做音樂。

這樣也挺好的，梁智完心想。

xxxx

他迷迷糊糊聽見門鈴在響，手機好像也在振動，但沒摸到手機所以沒接。

門鈴又響了一次。

因為是自己家，他對門鈴聲特別敏感，雖然很想睡，還是揉了揉眼睛爬起來朝門口走去。

xxxx

Kevin Oh按了兩次門鈴，等了將近一分鐘，終於等到有人開門。他正想打招呼，忽然就愣住了，自己擠進門縫，把朋友留在門外。

「What the fxxk bro？不讓我進去？」

「你等一下。」

把門開了一條縫、對朋友喊了一聲，Kevin Oh又縮回室內，脫下自己的襯衫外套，往眼前的人身上一披。

「什麼啊一大早的是誰……」

「Uh，是我，還有現在已經快中午了。」

「Kevin哥？……噢。」

蔡甫勳揉著眼睛，忽然一轉身把後面的光現推回錄音室還關上門，不明究理的弟弟在後面喊著「哥放我出去啊」。

「呃，我帶朋友來了，但事情好像也解決了？」

「！？Kevin哥！？！」

從蔡甫勳的角度看過去，Kevin Oh身前站著一個人，肩膀上披著一件寬大的襯衫、下面露出一雙光裸的腿，Kevin Oh正在幫忙那人扣上襯衫的釦子。

那人雖然比來客矮了不少，至少不再是15公分了──頂著滿頭亂髮、只披著一件襯衫的屋主梁智完這時才醒來，發出一聲貓被踩到尾巴的驚呼，飛也似地經過蔡甫勳身邊逃走。

從他進房間之前發出的聲音聽起來，應該是撞到了啥……噢，好，蔡甫勳看著眼前的景象，頓覺尷尬。

「智完哥！你變回來……了……」

終於擠出蔡甫勳鐵壁防守的鄭光現，正好看見梁智完只穿著一件襯衫撞進金河鎮懷裡，於是嘴巴又張成完美的「O」字型；只有李羅宇乾脆還在地板上呼呼大睡，錯過了這齣經典八點檔大戲。

xxxx

梁智完穿上自己的衣服（還有內褲），讓Kevin Oh把被關在門外的朋友接進來，叫醒睡美人李羅宇，一群人在客廳裡頭擠成一團，喝著Kevin Oh禮數週到帶來的啤酒，啃著加熱過的下酒菜。

期間Kevin Oh的朋友一直問各種細節，梁智完也盡量回答，加上鄭光現在一旁補充，朋友終於理解了這齣夢遊仙境的全貌，但對於為何會發生這種事情，始終沒有做出令人滿意的解釋。

「還好你沒給其他人喝，不然會出什麼事情真的不知道。」朋友敲敲Kevin Oh的胸口，被重重一拳槌回來。

「Damn it，如果可能出事你要提早跟我說啊，結果害到我朋友。智完，真的對不起……」

「也不是哥的錯啦，你只是擔心我身體嘛。」梁智完連忙扶起低頭道歉的哥哥。

「我覺得即使發生這種事情，也沒說出『你怎麼給我喝這種東西』的Kevin哥真的很厲害耶。」鄭光現用拇指戳戳自己的胸膛表示respect。

「我也覺得，」朋友毫無歉意地大笑，「Kevin真是世界級信任朋友的。」

「雖然是第一次見面，也不確定您是哥哥還是弟弟，但我還是要說。」金河鎮抿著嘴，邊喝啤酒邊抱怨：「怎麼可以給朋友喝這種東西！」

「啊哈，Kevin喝不會有事情的，很抱歉我沒跟他說清楚不可以給別人。」朋友打太極地把抱怨指向Kevin Oh，金河鎮無奈地聳肩。

「所以你拿了我的頭髮做了什麼？」似乎已不再介意被變小的事情，梁智完拿著可樂湊過去。

「我連夜做的，這個這個，你看。」

對方興沖沖開始翻找自己的包包，拿出一塊用透明紙包著的小蛋糕，紮著漂亮的粉紫色蝴蝶結，還煞有其事綁了一張寫著「Eat Me」的紙條。

雖然很漂亮，但鄭光現想到裡面混了智完哥哥的頭髮，就覺得……覺得怎麼不太對勁啊？看向旁邊的甫勳哥哥，跟自己也是一樣的表情。

「現在不需要了，不然我還真想吃看看。」彷彿對於這種混了DNA的點心習以為常，梁智完戳戳小紙條，想起1951年動畫電影裡出現的粉紅色餅乾，「這根本愛麗絲夢遊仙境嘛。」

「雖然離月圓還差一天，但這個真的很成功。」

「……這兩個人到底是幹麻的？」蔡甫勳默默靠向Kevin Oh，覺得不要深入探討這話題似乎比較好。

「兩個都懂很多雜學吧。」Kevin Oh倒是對朋友的嗜好？還是專業？不以為意。

「兩個都對一些東西『有興趣』，」金河鎮拿著啤酒罐，食指指向湊在一起討論的兩人，「不過Kevin哥的朋友應該是真正『專業的』。」

「唉，靈媒的專業對話。」李羅宇搖搖頭，拿起重新熱過的比薩開始啃。

「要吃吃看嗎？」朋友露出柴郡貓的笑容，「如果真的變大，我會給你縮小蘑菇的。」

「喂梁智完！」

金河鎮聞言一把搶過梁智完手上的蛋糕，皺起英挺的眉毛；梁智完輕輕聳肩，大概是表示「不吃就不吃」。

一旁鄭光現無視這有些緊張的氣氛，貓著身子想偷蔡甫勳面前的最後一根棒棒腿，被哥哥一把打了手背，結果李羅宇眼明手快把雞腿搶了過來。

Kevin Oh笑著遞出自己帶來致歉的零食，一群人繼續吃了起來。

xxxx

喂，我說啊，如果我一直變不回來的話呢？梁智完縮在沙發上問。

我們就換個辦法做音樂啊。金河鎮用「你在說什麼」的表情回答。

比夢裡聽見的還要好呢，梁智完笑。

什麼？已經微醺的金河鎮皺起眉頭。

比起「我們還是可以做音樂」這個建議，「我們就換個方法做音樂」這個毫不猶豫的說法更好呢。

什麼？

沒有。

他咬著啤酒罐的開口，試圖忍住停不下來的微笑。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 原始後記：
> 
> 1、這篇其實是用來祈禱萬事平安的祭品文……靈媒請保佑我！（把人家脫光了還敢求保佑？？？）  
> 2、一開始想寫的是「縮小了很可愛的智完」、「撿到智完內褲（大）又送了智完內褲（小）的KO」、「拿兔子娃娃吊飾讓智完抱著的KO」、「變小了還是一起做音樂」，結果內褲只實現了一半，兔子娃娃沒實現。有誰可以寫個抱兔子的小智完嗎嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚  
> 3、淺淺埋了一些線索，應該是金梁或金梁未滿。  
> 4、KO的靈媒朋友好搶戲＆靈媒智完對DNA點心見怪不怪。  
> 5、眾人的感想：KO的男友力（ry  
> 6、沒有鄭光現根本演不下去，皮孩辛苦了（摸頭）  
> 7、最大的遺憾：寫得不可愛OAQQQQQ
> 
> \----
> 
> 現在看來紫雨內部也寫得太和平了吧？真的不會更凶狠地互虧嗎XD


End file.
